breathfandomcom-20200213-history
Breath: Rainbow Factory 3: The More, the Merrier
Breath: Rainbow Factory 3: The More, the Merrier 'W'ritten by: 'J'acket 'M'ike --- As Rainbow had said, it was time to pick Fluttershy up... Both ponies trotted down the hallway, both were silent, however, Skyblack's curious senses activated, he looked out of the windows and saw all the ponies only waiting to be color drained, he twitched his nose, and let out a chuckle... "How many ponies do you guys receive each month?" "About forty." "And how many die each month?" "Thirty." "Wouldn't it be easier to just kill all of these ponies at the end of the month? You know, clear some space?" "Maybe, but leaving some of 'em to see the mess and the ponies around them die is fun!" "Fine..." He said as he continued to look through the windows... Soon, they got to what appeared to be the main hall, more workers could be seen around... "You broke the bloody water dispenser, you muppet!" "No, I didn't, you punched it!" "Urgh, if Miss Dash finds out we broke it, she will be pisseeeeeeed...." His tone of voice decayed as he looked behind and saw Rainbow Dash coldly staring at him "...Off..." "IT WAS HIM!!" "NO, BUGGER OFF!!" "Enough!" Both of them didn't say a word... "Both of you, get your toothbrushes and go clear the mare's restroom!" "WHAT?!" Both shouted in disbelief... "NOW!!" "But that's where Dapple had a perio-" "I don't care, NOW MOVE!!" Both sighed... "Yes, Miss Dash..." Both trotted to two doors, they already had their toothbrushes ready, and entered the one on the right, where a sign read "Mares". Skyblack looked at them for a moment before turning to Rainbow Dash... "It appears things are very strict here..." "Indeed it is..." After that, both of them trotted out, it was morning, Skyblack inhaled the "fresh" air, but coughed after doing so... "*cough* *cough* DAMN, I didn't know pollution was that high nowadays! *cough* *cough*" "Oh, it's the chimneys, and...Yeah, they're leaking out alot of smoke today..." "Good Celestia above, I smoke cigarettes, but that doesn't mean I'm imune to smoke! *cough*" --- "So, where is your house at, again?" "In the entrance of the rural area of Ponyville, kind of next to Sweet Apple Acres, but more close to the apple forest, it's a two floor wooden house, nothing much..." "Oh, yes, I remember it now...Cool house, anyways..." "Gee, thanks..." They soon got there... "This is it?" "Yep...I'll get Fluttershy..." Skyblack ran in as Rainbow Dash waited outside... --- "FLUTTERS, WAKE UP!!" Skyblack shouted as he ran upstairs... He went to her bed and shook her... "Come on, Flutters, up and at 'em!" He said as he gave a smack in her flank, she squeed and jumped... "Oh, hi, Sky, what's wrong?" "Well, remember those rumors of that factory that kidnapped ponies and stuff? Well, they were real..." "R-Really?" "Yep, and guess what? WE'LL BE WORKING IN IT!!" "*gasp* Really? And who's the boss?" "Oh, you'll be surprised to discover who it is, follow me, she is at the front door..." "Okay, then!" --- Both ponies trotted out of the house, Fluttershy noticed Rainbow Dash at the front door... "Hi, RD!" "Hello, Flutters!" Fluttershy looked around looking for the "boss", but she wasn't able to find her... "So...Sky, where's the boss?" "Right infront of you!" "I only see RD..." "The boss IS Rainbow Dash..." "What? You're kidding, right?" "No, he isn't, I am the owner of the Rainbow Factory..." Fluttershy's eye twitched and glanced at both Skyblack and RD... "A-Are you guys playing a joke on me?" "Nope..." Both answered... Fluttershy's spine froze up... "RD...Why did you never told me?" "And why should I? To scare you, so you can get the Royal Guard on me?" "I wouldn't do such thing!" "I know you very well, Flutters, you would panic and tell everypony, that you had a killer friend...And now that you have one, would you care having another one?" "Me and Sky are a couple, but...I think it's okay then..." RD smiled and nodded, Skyblack did the same and patted Fluttershy's head... "Hey, you both can go flying to the factory, I will meet you two there!" "Are you sure? We can give you a ride..." Skyblack's eyebrows raised and he smirked... RD frowned... "In a good sense..." "Heh, I know..." "Well, that's your choice, see you there then!" Ranbow Dash said as she started to fly... Fluttershy did the same and accompanied Rainbow Dash... "Follow me, Flutters!" She said before darting off to where Skyblack and her came from... Skyblack waved to Fluttershy before she followed Rainbow Dash in great speed, and then, he started making his own way down to the factory... Rainbow Factory 4: Memories and Paydays Category:Rainbow Factory